Your eternal dark blue day
by ItsReyCobain
Summary: Aujourd'hui, cela faisait quatre ans.Qu'ils couchaient ensemble.Qu'ils buvaient ensemble.Qu'ils se droguaient ensemble. Mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Pas comme les autres.Leur relation était la plus mystérieuse des choses. Draco et Hermione avaient leur histoire. Remplie d'amour caché, d'espoirs brisés, d'excuses oubliées. Mais sans une once de regrets. Jamais.


_**Bonjour chères lectrices !(**_ **j'arrête de demander si il y a des mecs ici, parce que si il y en a , ils sont vraiment fainéants de ne pas répondre à tous ces " _y a-t-il des garçons ici?_ ")**

 _ **Je vous laisse pour une fois directement à la lecture, comme ça si vous ne voulez pas de mes petites nouvelles et de mes informations pour les fics (méchantes vous êtes) , et bien vous n'avez qu'à ne pas lire la note de fin ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Merci 100000 fois à ma bêta BESilverPheonix grâce à qui, après un petit accident de mail, j'ai pu améliorer et poster cet OS. Le lien de son compte est sur mon profil.**_

 _ **Playlist :**_

Tessellate- Alt-J

Not Today- Chill Bump

Saez- A nos Amours

Angel- Massive Attack

 **IMPORTANT: Fanfiction supprime quelques fois des phrases dans les textes, donc désolée si ça arrive dans ce texte-ci.**

 **Rated M les petits cocos**

 **Deuxième partie bientôt!**

* * *

 **Your eternal dark blue day**

 _Partie I_

 ** _Love and hope opposed_**

Ils étaient sous l'eau. Constamment. Cherchant désespéramment de l'air, encore et encore. Ouvrant les yeux sous le liquide glaçant leurs os jusqu'à la moelle. Leurs esprits étaient déconnectés du reste, reliés entre eux deux seulement. Ils entendaient leurs cœurs battre en dysharmonie. Ne voyant le monde qu'en bleu foncé. Eternellement.

* * *

Elle mordille l'ongle de son pouce sans s'en rendre compte tout en regardant son écran. Ses dents inférieures glissent sur son vernis noir.

 _Noir, noir, toujours noir_

Ses yeux voltigent d'un côté à l'autre de l'écran. De la main gauche elle tapote de son majeure sur son PC. La voix de Joe Newman augmente dans son appartement. Les premières notes de _Tessellate_ retentissent.

 _You're a shark and I'm swimming_

L'ongle de son pouce ressort de l'emprise de ses dents lorsqu'elle dirige la main à côté du matelas dénudé sur lequel elle est assise. Vers son sac.

Et elle se rend compte. Elle avait oublié.

Elle n'a plus de clopes.

 _Putain_

Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever. De mettre un t-shirt. Dix fois trop grand. Dix fois trop délavé. Dix fois trop étouffant.

 _Elle étouffe tout le temps_

Elle n'avait pas envie de descendre les escaliers de son appart' miteux. Pas envie de sauter quelques marches rapidement pour éviter le regard du pervers de 40 ans du dessous. Pas envie de l'entendre siffler. De l'entendre gueuler.

 _Et alors, ma belle Hermione ? Tu cours où comme ça ?_

Et de descendre encore plus. Et de l'entendre gueuler plus fort.

 _Je t'attendrai !_

Et la musique dans ses oreilles n'y change rien. Elle l'entend toujours. Ça ne rate jamais.

Elle n'avait pas envie de pousser la porte pour sortir en regardant furtivement la femme du deuxième. Ses jupes trop courtes, ses talons aiguilles, son manteau avec son bustier dévoilant sa poitrine en dessous. Et ses putains de cinquante ans. Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac. Le temps passe, passe, passe… Vite, vite, trop vite.

Lorsqu'elle la voit, Hermione se demande toujours comment elle sera dans trente ans. La seule image d'elle qui lui vient c'est un morceau de terre avec une plaque à son nom. Avec la date de sa naissance et de sa mort. La vie, si dure, si effrayante. Résumée en deux malheureuses dates.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de marcher dans les rues crades de la ville. Grande, majestueuse. Sur les cartes postales seulement. Elle n'avait pas envie de croiser les toxicos, les habitués de la femme du deuxième et de ses copines, les clodos qui mendient une malheureuse bouteille de Jack, le regard et les sifflements des pauvres mecs de 26 ans en manque de sexe et de pauvre fille pour assouvir leurs pulsions, les déchets éparpillés sur le trottoir, les gosses assis toute la journée sur le perron de leur baraque qui tombe en ruine en espérant que Tony Parker sorte d'une des limousine qu'on ne croise jamais ici et les prenne sous son aile. Tout ça dans son putain de quartier pourri. Pourri des dents de l'épicier qui vend du lait et des clopes jusqu'au cœur des femmes trahies par la vie et ses promesses. Douces promesses. Rude chute. Longue descente. Douloureuse solitude. Réconfortante mort.

En fait, Hermione aurait pu se foutre de tout ça. Réellement. Elle y était habituée depuis l'enfance, depuis que c'était elle à qui sa prostituée de mère avait foutu des claques parce qu'elle posait trop de questions sur les hommes qui venaient chez elles. Elle aurait pu tout ignorer, absolument tout. Comme tous les gens qui passent dans la rue d'ailleurs, comme si ignorer une chose allait la faire disparaître. Cela aurait été beaucoup trop simple.

Mais ce n'était pas la rue et les gens qui l'empêchaient de sortir. C'était _lui_.

 _Lui, encore, encore et toujours_

Elle le haïssait. Plus que n'importe qui. Lui, ses cheveux blonds et son sourire en coin. Elle aurait voulu lui arracher avec les dents, le faire disparaître de son visage, lui crier d'arrêter. D'arrêter d'être lui-même. Ce con arrogant et manipulateur. D'arrêter de lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait alors que c'était faux. Elle le savait. Seulement, une partie d'elle croyait, espérait. Espérait qu'il l'aime vraiment.

Parce que qu'il était également la personne qu'elle aimait le plus. La seule personne qu'elle avait à aimer de toute manière. La seule vraie personne qui composait son entourage. Elle l'aimait trop passionnément, trop aveuglément. Elle retombait dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de prendre son courage à deux mains et de s'éloigner de lui. A chaque fois qu'il toquait doucement à la porte alors qu'elle faisait ses affaires pour partir loin de cet endroit pourri. Et elle ouvrait à chaque fois. Et ils se regardaient, pendant de longues minutes. Elle finissait toujours par fondre en larmes. Il avançait dans son petit appart' miteux et la prenait dans ses bras. Il lui chuchotait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Qu'il l'aimait.

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…_

Elle savait qu'il y avait une part de mensonge. Mais elle n'en était pas sûre. A elle de lui chuchoter qu'elle le haïssait, ses paroles entrecoupées par des pleurs.

 _Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste…_

Ils finissaient allongés sur le matelas à même le sol d'Hermione. Il lui caressait les cheveux tandis qu'elle s'endormait. Paisible. Avec une éphémère joie. Parce qu'il était venu pour _elle_. Finalement, c'était suffisant pour qu'elle oublie tout. Pour qu'elle oublie ces fois où elle avait découvert une autre fille dans ses draps, quand elle s'était rendue chez lui et qu'elle avait fait face à un appartement vide. Qu'elle oublie qu'elle avait dû attendre trois semaines pour qu'il revienne, lui expliquant qu'il avait dû s'absenter pour une affaire de boulot. Il parlait toujours du deal comme si c'était une réelle entreprise.

Trois semaines où elle avait résisté à l'envie de se jeter du quatrième étage, de sombrer dans la dépression. Seule, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment vivre. Draco avait été là depuis le début. Depuis que sa mère s'était faite tirée dessus lors d'une fusillade chez un client important.

 _Fusillade chez Lito Vesquez, le célèbre mafieux tué ainsi que 4 fournisseurs de drogue par des rivaux_ , disaient les journaux.

Tout le monde se foutait des prostituées. Tout le monde se foutait d'Eléonore Granger et de l'adolescente qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Hermione ne se souvenait que trop bien de son passage dans la prostitution. Court, mais encore trop long pour elle. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'on la sorte de là. Et Draco Malfoy était arrivé. Le héros qu'elle avait attendu. Il l'avait sauvée en l'emmenant avec lui, parce que, disait-il, il était tombé amoureux de la jeune et triste prostituée. Il l'avait emmenée chez lui. Et un autre monde s'était ouvert à elle.

Mais dans son histoire, point de pantoufle de verre et de robes de bals. Juste une initiation à la drogue qui n'avait pas tardée, juste après l'arrivée de l'Ange Blond dans sa vie. Le conte de fée avait tourné court et elle s'était retrouvée deux mois plus tard dans un hôpital pour overdose. Pendant deux mois, elle avait toujours eu besoin de plus. Plus de drogue, plus de sexe, plus de Draco. Plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Elle avait fini par payer ses besoins d'excès.

Draco lui donnait tout ce dont elle croyait avoir besoin. Et pour elle, c'était de l'amour. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas _besoin_ de connaître quelque chose d'autre, après tout.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux ans.

 _Qu'ils couchaient ensemble_

 _Qu'ils buvaient ensemble_

 _Qu'ils se droguaient ensemble_

 _Qu'ils se faisaient arrêter ensemble_

 _Mais ils n'_ étaientpas _ensemble_

Leur relation était la plus mystérieuse des choses que les drogués aient essayé de comprendre durant leur moment de sagesse juste après un rail de coke. Ce moment où toutes les questions semblent importantes. Philosophiques.

 _Pourquoi la vie, hein, mec ? C'est d'la merde, de toute manière_

 _Pourquoi on appelle le monde « Le Monde » ? Tu l'sais toi ?_

 _Mione et Dray, ils sont ensemble ? Genre, ils s'aiment ?Hey mec, t'en penses quoi, hein, toi ?_

 _J'en sais rien. Même eux le savent pas. Même eux, mec._

Comme ils avaient raison.

* * *

Hermione était finalement dehors. Elle avait enfilé son t-shirt, avait enfoncé la voix de Miscellaneous dans ses oreilles et avait descendu les marches de l'immeuble.

 _Je t'attendrai !_

Elle avait vraiment besoin de clopes. Histoire de bien s'assurer qu'elle meure tôt. Au cas où le mélange drogue/alcool/ antis-dépresseurs n'était pas suffisant.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait une clope allumée en bouche et le paquet que l'épicier lui avait vendu dans la poche de sa veste. Ses doigts tremblent lorsque son index et son majeur agrippent le cylindre blanc. Elle expire la fumée. Et pense.

 _Pense, pense, pense_

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui elle allait résister. Tourner à droite. Vers son appart'. Faire ses valises. Elle avait encore assez d'argent pour se payer un billet d'avion pour quelque part dans les environs. Et sinon, elle était jeune, jolie. Intelligente aussi, mais c'était pas ce qui importait chez les prostituées. Elle avait oublié à partir de quel moment la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour réussir à assouvir son manque d'argent était la prostitution.

Si elle tournait à droite, elle se casserait d'ici une bonne fois pour toute. Elle commencerait une nouvelle vie. Sans drogue, sans alcool, sans excès.

 _Sans Draco_

Cette pensée la fit tourner à gauche immédiatement. Elle aurait toujours choisit la déchéance et Draco plutôt qu'une nouvelle vie sans lui.

Elle était maintenant devant son appart' à lui. Il vivait enclavé entre deux autres petits appartement à même pas 50 mètres de chez elle. Il l'avait fait exprès. Il lui avait payé son appart'. Dès qu'une occasion qu'elle habite près de lui s'était libérée, il avait sauté dessus. Hermione en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, il y a deux ans. Mais maintenant elle sait que c'est juste pour qu'il soit bien-sûr qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop loin. Qu'elle ne soit pas à une trop longue distance de sa portée. Qu'elle lui échappe. Son putain défaut de vouloir la contrôler n'importe quand ne disparaissait jamais.

Elle monte les marches qui mènent à son perron. Entre sans toquer à la porte. Elle ne toque jamais. Il est habitué.

Le long hall étroit qui mène au salon s'étend devant elle. Elle avance, doucement. Ses Docs noirs font un bruit lourd sur le parquet. Elle est au milieu maintenant. Draco l'a entendue. Hermione entend ses pas qui viennent du salon lorsqu'elle retire ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et les fourre dans sa poche.

Elle continue à avancer. Bizarre, elle a l'impression de marcher pour deux. De faire du bruit pour deux.

Draco apparaît enfin. Elle retient son souffle. Elle l'a toujours trouvé plus que beau. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à admirer les traits de son visage et ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Aujourd'hui, il a un jeans et ce sweat noir qu'Hermione adore. Et il porte toujours ce petit sourire en coin. Hermione se souvient pourquoi elle est revenue encore une fois. Comment pourrait-elle se passer de ça ?

Les traits de Malfoy se déforment par la surprise. La brune entend deux détonation. Suivie de deux autres à quelques secondes à peine d'intervalle. Elle ne comprend pas tout de suite. Elle entend une masse s'écrouler derrière-elle et Draco pointe un flingue fumant droit sur elle. Juste assez sur la droite pour que les balles qu'il a tirées ne l'atteignent pas.

 _Trop tard_

Elle regarde Draco dans les yeux. Ils sont agrandis par l'horreur. Il accoure vers elle. Comme au ralentit. Et le couloir n'avait jamais semblé si long à Hermione.

Ce n'est que lorsque Draco la rattrape avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol qu'elle prend conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Seulement à ce moment qu'elle ressent la douleur. Cuisante, brûlante. Elle a envie de crier. Elle a l'impression que son dos est en train de se déchirer. Mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

Ils sont tous les deux sur le sol, désormais. Hermione dans les bras de Draco. Elle l'entend _pleurer._

 _-_ Hermione… Hermione je t'en supplie répond-moi…

Il pleure vraiment. Pour _elle_. Elle sent son cœur se déchirer presque autant que son dos. Elle veut lui répondre. Mais il n'y a toujours rien qui sort de ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé…

 _Il ne s'excusait jamais._

Elle ne sait pas parler mais lui psalmodie encore et encore ses excuses. Elle n'a pas assez de force pour répondre. Mais ses yeux parlent pour elle. Il la regarde. Et elle espère qu'il comprend.

Elle ne lui en a jamais vraiment voulu. Ses excuses étaient inutiles.

Qu'elle étrange chose. De finir sa vie dans les bras de la personne que l'on haït et que l'on aime le plus au monde. Hermione sentait la chaleur du corps du blond conte sa peau froide. Elle ferma les yeux. Profitant de l'ultime étreinte. Elle se sent finalement complète. Ses pensées précédentes concernant un éventuel changement de vie lui semblent ridicules. Elle n'était elle-même que dans ces bras. Et elle sait que Draco ne faisait pas semblant. De l'aimer. Et son cœur gonfle un peu plus. Et elle se vide de son sang un peu plus aussi.

Elle prend conscience qu'elle allait mourir de la même manière que sa mère. Elle n'avait pas vu la personne qui lui avait tiré dessus, mais sans aucun doute il y avait une histoire de drogue derrière tout cela. Oh, elle pensait ça légèrement. La mort ne vous fait plus peur une fois que vous l'avez bien en face de vous, qu'elle attend patiemment la fin des adieux émouvants.

La brune se rend compte qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi bien. Elle a l'impression de planer. Son esprit se déconnecte complètement. Elle ferme les yeux peu à peu. Elle entend vaguement le blond crier au secours. Il lui crie de rester avec lui. Il lui demande de…de…

 _De ne pas fermer les yeux, fermer les yeux, fermer les yeux…_

Et Hermione sombre.

Emportant pour tout jamais l'âme de Draco Malfoy avec elle.

* * *

 ** _Triiiiiiiiiiiiste, je saaaiiiiiiiisss. MAIS : Qui a dit qu'Hermione était morte , heeeeiiinn ? CECI ETAIT UN INDICE TRES BIEN DISSIMULE POUR LA SUITE_**

 ** _Cet OS aura une deuxième partie du côté de Draco BeauGosseProfessionnel Malfoy. D'ailleurs il y aura même peut-être 3 ou 4 chapitres !_**

 ** _Note de_** ** _l'auteur:_** Et voilà. J'avais vraiment envie de poster quelque chose. Après tout, cela fait au moins 6 mois que je ne l'avais plus fait. Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de **Disparue** ou de **Cocaïne, mon amour** malheureusement. Mais quand même une bonne nouvelle, le prochain chapitre de **Cocaïne mon amour** est terminé. Je n'ai plus qu'à changer ça ou ça, le faire corriger par ma super bêta et le poster. Concernant **Disparue** , j'ai des tonnes de chapitres terminés mais je dois les poster en ordre, c'est-à-dire après le prochain que je n'ai toujours pas fini. Mais ça ne va pas tarder, vu que je suis bien partie.

 _ **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me suivre: MERCI PLUS QUE TOUT. Vos Reviews me font tellement plaisir! Vous êtes toutes très gentilles, compréhensives et des lectrices géniales. J'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir.**_

 _ **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une Review, je répond à tout et ça me fait, comme je l'ai dit, toujours super plaisir. :)**_

 _ **Si vous préférez laisser un mail: itsreycobain hotmail point fr (remplacer point par un point, vous avez compris :') et mettre l'arobase là où vous savez ;) )**_

 _ **Voilà voilà ! A bientôt ! :)**_

 _ **ItsReyCobain**_

 _ **(Précédemment DramionePower04 =Et oui, l'adolescence c'est le changement ahah ^^ )**_


End file.
